1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of communication devices; and, more particularly, it relates to the field of delay cells that can be implemented within such communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. In many broadband data communication system application, variable delay cells are employed. In such applications, it is oftentimes desirable to adjust timing control between various components. One such possible implementation of a delay cell is within the context of a delay locked loop (DLL). A common approach to designing a DLL is to employ a number of delay blocks. In the prior art, each of the individual delay blocks can be undesirably power consumptive. It would be desirable to have a delay block design that is more energy efficient.
For appropriate alignment and control of the various components within a communication system, it is very often desirable to ensure having some means by which the various signal therein can be adjusted to ensure proper alignment and timing. As such, there has been and continues to be a need for better and more efficient means by which delay cells may be implemented within communication systems and within various communication devices within such communication systems.